The Great War game
by Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf
Summary: In 1914, a game has changed everything about that: the Great War. Only for a reason, but the war later has changed the world. Why? Follow the nations game, and the war, you will find out. Another cartoons and anime will appeared as fanfics during the game.
1. Chapter 1

In 1914…

Austria and Hungary were watching the map of Europe. Austria was going to tell Serbia that he want Serbia joined the family of Austria-Hungary. But a thing… had changed…

* * *

28 June, 1914

Serbia was looking to the map of Sarajevo, Bosnia. Hungary told:

"See that, Serbia? That car was the car of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and… his wife, Sophie. Don't disturb it, okay?"

"Do not… disturb?"

"You are not understanding?"

"Oh oh…"

Hungary came out to buy some breads to eat. Meanwhile, Serbia felt… bored. He said:

"Oh my… I need something…"

Suddenly Serbia saw a doll. He said quietly: "Wow… he isn't in here. How about this: use that doll and say 'hello' to Hungary's dolls? I will give the name for him: Gavrilo Princip." He brought the doll named Gavrilo Princip, and painted the symbol of him: the Black Hand (actually he painted his hand as black, and put the doll, so that was meant Gavrilo Princip was a member of Black Hand). But, when he tried to bring Princip close to Archduke, Serbia accidentally stumbled into a wet puddle. His hand was controlling the doll named Princip had battered legs into the toy car with the doll of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. The cars were thrown with doll, and Archduke with his wife Sophie was crippled (that was meant Gavrilo Princip assassinated them). Hungary suddenly came back, and shocked…

"WHAT? SSSEEEERRRRRRBBBBBBIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAA!"

Serbia was startled: "What what… oh…" They found the doll of Archduke and his wife had been crippled. Serbia apologized:

"Oh… sorry… I-I…"

But Austria also came back. Shocked about that, Austria said:

"You know that I gave to Hungary? How dare you do that, Serbia? I want you to explain all of this! If you didn't, that mean you declare war."

Serbia couldn't say after they leave. Right then, Russia, as the biggest Empire in Europe, told:

"So,… I heard it, Serbia. Don't worry. I'll stand behind you…"

* * *

_One month later…_

28 July, 1914

In the house of Europe, all Europe nations at that time had arrived to the European house. England/Britain are having a tension with Germany, while Austria-Hungary still waited the apologize from Serbia about the dolls.

"I want you to explain for a month, but you haven't answered. Why?" – Hungary began.

"Calm down, Hungary. It'll be fine, okay? Don't be sad." – France whispered.

"No! I'll never stop until Serbia apologize me about the dolls!" – cried Hungary.

"Oh no! Please Russia, protect Serbia in any moment!" – Ukraine became afraid about that.

All the house very strained. Right then, Austria-Hungary wanted Italy join their alliance, but… the brothers weren't listening. Instead, they were watching Germany and Prussia. France was having a tension between him and Germany.

"Please, Ludwig! You are always attacking me!"

"Why? You attacked me first!"

"No way!"

"You should say sorry!"

"Never! If you protect Austria, I will fight against you."

Right then, North Italy said: "Okay, I see… Well, with my brother and I, we declared… neutral! Right, NEUTRAL!" Austria was surprised about that:

"Neutral? Oh c'mon…!"

England said: "Well, if Italy decided to be neutral, we should respect them. Germany, if you bully France, I won't let you alive." All the house became more stress. Finally, Serbia answered:…

"No! I will not apologize about your dolls, Hungary! Besides, they are not my dolls. Right, Ivan?"

Russia nodded. Shocked about that, Austria and Hungary yelled:

"SO… YOU DARED TO DESPISE ME AH, SERBIA? GOOD, BECAUSE NOW, THE WAR OFFICIALLY STARTED!"

England surprised: "What? Uh oh… World Map!" Both nations used the large world map, and they looked to all the map, but mostly focus to Europe. And the Great War had begun… and a special game called: Great War Yu-Gi-Oh had launched too.

Austria and Hungary told:

"Attack to Belgrade!"

They threw two cards of airforce, bombing Belgrade. Russia then sent the Army to attack Austria-Hungary and East Prussia. Meanwhile, Germany invaded Luxembourg and later… was Belgium. Eastern Front, Balkan Front and Western Front offically began…

#####

Balkan Front…

Austria-Hungary and Serbia were playing _the Great War's Yu-Gi-Oh_. Austria said to Bosnia:

"Bosnia, have you got some?"

"No!"

"Perhaps you must help me invade to Serbia."

"Serbia? But…"

"Forget your ethnic! You are a part of this family, okay?"

"Uhhh… alright."

They launched the attack. Right then, Serbia said: "Austria-Hungary, you will be paid for this. NOW… SPECIAL CARD, REALASE THE POWER IN CER. Meet me in Cer, Austria-Hungary!" England then told:

"Have you watched _**Hey Arnold**_, Serbia?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Perhaps Arnold needs help. Here: **_Tom and Jerry_** card. Japan also gave me a special force called… _The Doraemons Entente_."

But Germany talked: "You forgot that before war, Japan gave both of us these cards of _**The Doraemons**_? Now, they are seperated to: _The Doraemons Entente_, control by you, England; and _The Doraemons Central_, under my control. Perhaps you should know." Then England told:

"Hungary, you will be down. Serbia, listen to me, put those cards into Cer, immediately!"

And Serbia did…

(**Serbia:** _and now, let's watch: **St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon!** [link:  s/9334841/1/St-Arnold-Shoots-the-Dragon]_)

Austria-Hungary the surprised…

"St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon?"

They would know…


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Europe house, Russia was asking Turkey/Ottoman Empire about Caucasus.

"You, I don't want to see you with other Caucasus nations. Get out of here!"

"No way! The Caucasus is belong to Islam!"

"Fine! If you continue, that means war."

Russia also used that time to warn the other nations in Caucasus, mostly Azerbaijan, Chechnya, Crimea, Dagestan, Tatarstan and Ingushetia about the relationship with Turkey. He didn't want Turkey invade Caucasus again, so he prepared war for Caucasus Front. He took a card named Georgy Bergmann and Nikolai Yudenich.

"I'll make him KABOOM!"

But Turkey also was not stupid. He prepared too. At the moment, Armenia still under control of Turkey, but Armenia did want to become a part of Russian Empire than Ottoman Empire. She dreamed:

"Oh… I wish Russia were ruling me…"

But it wasn't easy…

#####

Balkan Front…

"What did you say? St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon?" – Hungary surprised.

"England gave it to me. We are playing game, Hungary." – Serbia smiled.

"Yuck! You still pay for this." – replied Hungary.

"St. George protects St. Arnold, and with God, you should listen to Czech, Croatia, Bosnia, Slovak and Slovene." – Serbia then laughed big. Hungary decided a top of cards.

"Top cards, the mumber 2, 5, both are five stars, attack! My following card is him!"

That was meant she commanded the Austro-Hungarian 2nd and 5th Army attack, with a protection card: Oskar Potiorek. Austria-Hungary launched the attack with power were 75-80% troops. Serbia only got 50%, that was a hard mission. Russia then shouted:

"USE TOM AND JERRY! USE!"

He used…

#####

Meanwhile…

Germany is talking to Belgium and Luxembourg. But only Luxembourg accepted for Germany to use her territory, when Belgium would not. Prussia tricked Belgium.

"Belgium, something looks like Tintin is coming!"

"Really?" – Prussia used his card called Second Army, with a top of the special force called the Golden Hunters, but at the same time also teased Belgium by cut a piece of Belgium's hair. Immediately, Belgium see themselves being teasered by Prussia, sailings screamed.

"No! My hair! Get back here! Give me back!"

"HAHAHAHA…"

"Alright… that means… WAR! War against Germany!" – Belgium yelled. She could not accept that trick, to make Germany invade Belgium. England was surprised, he gave a laugh to Belgium, but he also wouldn't leave Belgium behind.

"Hahah… Belgium lost her hair… But by a way, I warn you… Prussia, don't touch to her!"

But Russia didn't accept that. He angered: "You… PRUSSIA, take this! Three cards, two supporting armies, attack!" He looked to the map, and chose… East Prussia. Prussia was shocked:

"You dare, Russian Empire?"

"What did you think who am I? By a way… Kaboom!"

#####

Balkan Front

In the world map, they were playing the game. Serbia said:

"No way… Hungary. You can't bully me."

"We won't bully you. We want to revenge." – Austria explained.

"LOOK!" – France then yelled: "The game has really begun. Let's play! Serbia, teach them a lesson!"

#####

After a while…

Germany and Prussia joined the game. At first, they attacked Belgium and use a magic card: Schlieffen. They wanted to defeat France, then Russia, and finally England. They were easily thrashing Belgium's cards, and later was France's cards. But then, saw that, England decided:

"France, Belgium, Russia, Serbia, I won't let you behind."

Right then, Japan appeared. Japan told:

"You forgot me, England."

"Japan… Ah, Japan, my friend. We are in danger. Will you help me?"

"Remember _**Doraemon**_?"

"Oh I see… Doraemon…"

"But because you are keeping my favorite characters, so that means I'll fight against German Empire."

"Thank you, Kiku." – England answered. Right then, Japan told: "Use every powers to control The Doraemons Entente, understand? Prussia is very clever when he is controlling The Doraemons Central, got it?" England agreed, while Germany felt disappointed.

"Great. Now, Prussia, we need to fight when only Austria-Hungary and Ottoman Empire are truly friends."

"Don't worry, it's just only August in the game. Besides, Russia isn't powerful anymore. We can easily defeat him, Germany."

But suddenly… Russia attacked. With three general cards and two division cards, Russia got enough 80% power. But Prussia wasn't weak: he used his cards to fight back. With a powerful from The Doraemons Central, he had 75% power.

"Fight in East Prussia, show we?" – Prussia turned confidence.

"Of course." – Russia gave a deathful looking. But Prussia seemed like did not afraid that. He fought…

* * *

#####

20 August, 1914

**_On the game…_**

"East Prussia shall be mine!" – Russia threatened Prussia. Prussia seemed like become weak. After few days, he stopped Russia's move, but lost over 30% power. He needed help from Germany.

"Germany… HELP!"

But it was too late. Russia crashed German troops in Gumbinnen. Prussia now only had 31% of power. He yelled:

"GERMANY, RUSSIA IS ATTACKING US… IN THE EAST!"

Germany realized, but when he saw about Prussia, he realised that East Prussia was close to be lost. So he gave to Prussia two cards, and told:

"Gilbert, let's show Russia our powerful cards."

Prussia nodded: "Good job, brother." He then waited, and said:

"Russian Empire… I'll make you down!"

* * *

#####

Balkan Front…

23 July, 1914

"Serbia is attacking, honey!" – Austria shouted. Hungary said: "It can't be… How…" Serbia was close to victory, and then, he finally took a card, and talked:

"Kaboom, Austria-Hungary. Cer has become your soldiers' graves. Nesad Đuković, The Doraemons Entente, my special card shall destroy your Army. Hey Arnold and Tom and Jerry cards, here we go!" – He attacked while Belgium and France were losing advantages. He said…

"That was the end… of the battle… in Cer mountain."

#####

Western Front…

France and Belgium had seen the face of Austria-Hungary. After that, they yelled:

"Haha… Austria-Hungary is losing."

Germany was shocked. That was close the end of St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon…


	3. Chapter 3

A sudden death…

"Austria and Hungary, KABOOM for the army… in Cer!" – Serbia smiled deathly. Austria opened his eyes: "What?" and finally, Serbia smashed into the giant tablt… two cards: Nesad Đuković and Novak Nikolajević. So It was too late for the couple, even they got the card named Aleks Srna. And with the help of two top cards (supported by England and a little America): Hey Arnold and Tom and Jerry, Serbia thrashed all the Austro-Hungarian's cards in Cer.

"I win! Russia, I win!" – Serbia yelled in happiness. But it was turned black when Russia was hit by Prussia:

"I am controlling…"

"Hey! Prussia, you are cheating!"

"Too late, Russia. East Prussia is belong to me!"

"C'mon!"

#####

Meanwhile…

Western Front…

"Attack!" – Germany used the time when Belgium was trying to delay the Germans. Germany smashed into the world map a card: Schlieffen Army plan.

"SCHLIEFFEN PLAN! ATTACK!"

The attack of Schlieffen Army, with enough 92% powers, crashed France in the Frontiers, even France didn't decide to surrender. France told:

"I need a flower. I want to cry…"

Belgium then changed clothes. But… France was almost close to see… sexy. Belgium then appeared later:

"My military uniform! Now is KABOOM!"

"Don't show me… sex!" – England said.

"I know. Who does need that?" – replied Belgium. Then she came to France, while England only sent a little troop card. It was useless. Germany told.

"Now… I'll crash Paris while Prussia tries to defend East Prussia."

#####

Balkan Front…

"Yeah yeah yeah! I'm Serbia…" – Serbia danced like a child when he defeated Austria-Hungary. But while Serbia was dancing, suddenly…

"Look again, Serbia! Your big brother Russia is in danger." – warned Hungary.

"What?" – Serbia looked to Russia. At the moment, Russia was being driven back by Prussia. Prussia told:

"Russian Empire is distracted. If I hit, the more will be surprised."

Prussia didn't miss the chance. He knew this, so he used sudden attack. Russia was shocked:

"Hey hey…"

But it was too late. The battle of Tannenberg was begun. Serbia knew this: "Oh no… by a way… it is the end of St. Arnold Shoots the Dragon! Russia, would you need help?" Russia said: "Tell it later. I'm trying to attack… Oh… I lost a card again!" Prussia kept laughing…

#####

Asia…

Saw the happening of Europe, Japan quickly decided:

"Germany and the Central Powers, today you are going to die!"

Japan prepared his cards. That was meant the Japanese Empire had joined the big game. He looked carefully to Tsingtao, China. So in all around the world, the war was begun.

#####

Germany used his submarines' cards and prepared for the U-boat campaign.

"Well, Japan had attacked. I'm alone with only few friends. Shit… Emperor Taisho is no longer waiting me."

Germany launched. The war turned into a new face. The Ottoman Empire secretly congratulated that, and Ottoman said:

"Well, I-Sadik, is going to support you, German Empire."

But Russia didn't stay alone. He told to the Caucasus nations, mostly Armenia. Armenia very hated Turkey now.

"Armenia… prepared yourself."

The Caucasus Front was closer to war…


	4. Chapter 4

After the trick from Prussia, Belgium declared war. But in the East, Russia was being driven back, as Prussia as powerful enough. Russia yelled:

"HOW DARE YOU…"

"Too late. You had a chance." – Prussia laughed. He later killed all the Russian troops in Tannenberg. Russia became mad that tearing the card of Alexander Samsonov (meant Samsonov was suicided). Russia said:

"Alright. Prussia, it won't stop now! I'll revenge on someday!"

Russia then asked England in the world map.

"England, England! ENGLAND!"

"What? I'm having a problem with your enemy's brother!"

"Did you have anything?"

"Something help?"

"Of course. My armies are in dangerous… in Tannenberg!"

"I'm checking…"

England took from his bag some gadgets, but it was something new: the card of the three Doraemons Entente: Vladimir Popov, Georgi Khodev and Aleksandr Nichov. But he also threw… a lot of card of the Excaliferb story.

"Here! Something like The Doraemons Entente could change the game. Good luck."

"Thank you."

But it was too late for Russian Empire to change the game in East Prussia. Prussia now defeated Russian Army, and now, Russia only had two choices: Yakov Zhilinskiy and Paul von Rennenkampf. But two cars are useless against Paul von Hindenburg and Erich Ludendorff. Russia decided to use Paul von Rennenkampf against Paul von Hindenburg of Prussia.

"I'll use Rennenkampf. Samsonov is teared." – Russia said with a strong voice. However, with the power of Prussia: 95% power after thrashed all the Russians in Tannenberg, Prussia would beat Russia with only 51% power. Prussia then made an attack to Russia, drove him closer to the Masurian Lake. The battle of Tannenberg was close to end.

"NNOOOOO!" – Russia screamed, even he knew that the battle would be the big disaster for him. Used that time, Hungary said:

"Honey. We must attack! Defeat Russia is easier than I thought."

But Russia wasn't a foul. He then brought immediately his own cards. He'd sent a message to Austria-Hungary.

"You're died. Kaboom!"

Russia suddenly attacked

(_Russia: And now, welcome the story: __**Excaliferb 1914!**_ You can link:  s/9222190/1/Excaliferb-1914)

Russia told about that, and then…

"**Excaliferb!?**" – Both was surprised… Russia then told his sister Ukraine gave him… a cake…


	5. Chapter 5

"Excaliferb! Huh?!" – England couldn't stop surprised. Russia also felt strange…

"Excaliferb is not my opinion!"

"Oh please…"

Meanwhile, Austria asked: "Are we prepared?" Hungary nodded and only waited the attack from Russia. But due to the disaster against Serbia, Austria had a lot of trouble. He said:

"Good luck, honey!"

"Yes I will!" – Hungary attacked. At first, Russia didn't prepare much for that. Russia must retreat his cards out for a while, but then, he realized that Hungary had opened… her sudden deathly place. Russia thought: "If I attack now, it won't be late!" Russia told to Ukraine and Poland, but… Poland was on the hand of Russia, Germany and Austria-Hungary, so Poland must decide to help Russia or Hungary. Finally…

"Here, Russia!"

Poland decided to help Russian Empire. Hungary became angry, so she tried to attack. But Poland seemed like helping without enthusiasm. Russia told:

"Oh c'mon!"

#####

Western Front…

France tried to stop the march of Germany. Belgium also tried too. But either felt… hungry…

"Hey… who is that?"

"I need a bread. I want to eat now." – Germany told. France and Belgium nodded: "Yeah, that's right. We are hungry. Let's share some foods okay?"

#####

England was trying to take some new cards:

"Aha! Here they are."

England ran to France: "Here, France, I'm coming…" but surprisingly that he did not know this place was very wet and slippery, so he… fell down: "What the… LOOK OUT!" His cards fell right direct to the battlefield, while England then fell legs up in Germany, and broke the Chair of Belgium. The cards was fell down meant it was battled.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"What the… Oh c'mon England!" – Prussia's surprised.

"Oh dear…"

But everything was not enough. The bread of Germany had been cut but England, and England ate this bread. Right then…

"Hey… England, you dare… Okay… let's finish my job first!"

"Uh oh…" – France worried.

"**AAHHHH! ENOUGH, let's get in!**" – England felt quite enough. He decided to war against Germany, due to Belgium. The battle began…

#####

Eastern Front…

"I feel tired now." – Ukraine said to Lithuania.

"Yeah… by a way, Russia, how to defeat Hungary?" – Lithuania asked Russia. Russia just smiled: "It's the card game. Who have more cards shall receive the advantage. Lithuania, bring to me some cards!" Lithuania then brought his cards to Russia. Meanwhile, Austria told:

"Honey, keep your eyes open."

"I know! I'm winning, dear!"

But everything wasn't so… beautiful like Hungary thought. Instead, Russia had enough time to prepare his cards.

"Farewell, Hungary! EXCALIFERB!"

#####

Asia-Pacific…

Japan began to fight against Germany in the East. At first, Japan used his power to control China.

"China, you will stand with me! Fight!"

Germany controlled his cards, called Austria to help. Austria joined too. England, France and Australia made offensives in both place in the Pacific and Asia, while Siberia sent forces to stop Germany advance to him.

"Kaboom!"

The war in Asia was happening…

#####

Africa…

Cameroon asked Germany:

"Hey… I need some supports…"

"Supports? Sure, Cameroon! I'm sending…"

"Faster! Congo is attacking me, while South Africa is attacking Tanzania, and Egypt is betraying Ottoman!"

"Here!"

But it was not easy. Egypt had heard it, so he called support from England.

"Britain! Britain! I need more cards. They are attacking!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia yelled: "HAHAHAHAHA…!" Hungary was shocked, because she had retreated her forces to attack in the South. She didn't know about that Russia still had enough 66% powers in the North, where Hungary thought Russia was defeated. Russia told:

"BEAT HER!"

"What the…!"

Poland, Ukraine and Belarus attacked…

"Hey,… under my order, Poland,… control your forces with Ukraine and Belarus. I need to go to the… toilet!"

?

#####

Western Front…

"Hey… what is happening to Germany?"

* * *

…


	6. Chapter 6

Western Front…

About the battlefield, England, France and Belgium tried to defend their own land. Germany talked to Luxembourg.

"Luxembourg, what is happening now? Remember, I'm using your land in the map."

"Here. France is using two cards to stop you. Two divisions."

"Two divisions?"

"He is collecting more…"

"Okay I understood. I'll try."

Germany looked to the frontier in the world map. England did not understand much about Germany, so he kept focus on the map.

"Germany is very strange, but… he is clever than we thought. Keep watching about him, while I am going to ask Russia."

"England? Do you think Russia need help?" – Belgium asked.

"Do not worry about that, Bel. Russian Empire-san isn't fear Germany, Ottoman or Austria. Now we need Bulgaria, Romania, Greece and Italy follow us, and then, it'd be enough to thrash Mr. Imperial Germany. Hey, _baka_ France!"

"Baka? Oh c'mon!" – France yelled – "What do you want to say?"

"Protect Belgium and Luxembourg. Germany is controlling Belgium's sister, while Netherlands did not want to help."

"Deal. But you shouldn't read _Hey Arnold_!"

"What' ever!"

England came to ask South Italy.

"Romano! Romano!"

"Yes?"

"Call North Italy. I want you to join my team. Have you or North Italy still kept the doll of Victor Emmanuel III?"

"Yes, yes we're."

"Congratulation… because now, you will become a part of us… if you sign here." – England took a contract, threw to South Italy – "For your brother Veneziano-san."

"Okay, I'll watch. Thank you." – South Italy nodded as he left away. But the brothers still kept neutral in the war game.

#####

Caucasus…

"Eat Turkey… and receive the gold! HAHAHA…" – Russia used his words to ridicule Ottoman Empire. Russia wouldn't hesitate to ridicule the Ottoman Empire because of the simple reason: Ottoman Islamic State is being declined, and are… owe money bedrooms and toilets of… the Russian Empire. Russia told.

"Hey Turk! TURK!"

"Ivan, what did you want?"

"I want your money! Where are those?"

"Oh… I'm talking to Germany about borrowing his money…"

"No no no… Germany and I are killing each either."

"Shit…"

"So… where is your money, or your puppet Enver Pasha shall be smashed first!"

"GGGRRRRR…" – Ottoman Empire became mad about Russian Empire. But he hadn't had any money, so he's just quiet for a while. Then, he ended:

"You'll see… Russian Empire!"

After that, Turkey left away. Russia suspected about Turkey, so he said to Chechnya, Dagestan, Georgia, Azerbaijan and especially Armenia something.

"Took my cards. Prepare the war against the Turks."

#####

Eastern Front…

Hungary, from advantages to disasters, was losing her confidence after her few beginning victories. Russia now was fighting back, and Hungary really needed help:

"Honey, I need help…"

But Hungary was shocked: all of her cupcakes, drinks and foods… had lost, and the thiefs… were Czech, Slovakia and Poland.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" – shouted Hungary.

"We are Slavs and we are friends of Russia!" – Czech and Slovakia danced with drinking and then, their mouths were… stucked: drinking beer, the main reason. Russia told:

"I'll be stucked with you again?… Well… LET'S JOIN! SLAVIC! SLAVIC!…"

"Oh my! Russia is crazy! And my friends are crazy too!" – Hungary yelled – "But not this time, I'll attack. Power card: 3rd bataillon, 75% powers!" Unfortunately…

"Capture!" – Russia told as he knew about the attack due to the betrayal of Czech and Slovakia. But Russia had made another work…

"What is that smell? It is… STINK!" – Hungary yelled questioning.

"Oh… I did not bath for… 7 days." – explained Russia.

Hungary fell down and… unconscious. Russia used that time to bring three cards: three giant brigades. Then Russia took the cards of Ferbalot, Phineas, Isabella and her water sprites to attack.

"MAGIC… AND ARTILLERY!"

#####

Western Front…

"Magic and artillery?! Russia is too… BABY!" – England was disappointed – "If I collected his cards again, he might be defeated."

"So you hate Russian Empire? What about break of the Triple Entente? We are not using The Doraemons Entente!" – France shouted. They made a quarrel for a moment, then suddenly, they saw… Germany. Germany had been using the time while France and England were quarreling to attack, and he succeeded.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Belgium talked: "Bring a cake, Wallonia." and ate while they were being shocked…

* * *

Urrhhh…?


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW, BAKA FRANCE?" – England shouted.

"KEEP PLAY THE GAME, OKAY? OR…" – replied France. But when they were quarrelling, Germany had been using the tension between them to re-conquest.

"**Kaboom!**"

Then, two powerful cards of France, two calvary brigades, had been destroyed. France and Britain was fallen down.

"What an exploded!" – England started.

"What the… oh my gosh! YYOOOUUUU…" – shocked France when he's looking back – "**GGGEEERRRRMMMMAAAANNNNNYYYYYY!**"

#####

Eastern Front…

But Russia suddenly talked: "Don't worry about its, France, because… I've made Hungary cried… Hahaha…" Then, Russia showed the reason: the cards of Excaliferb and two cards of The Doraemons Entente: Vladimir Popov and Georgi Khodev. The others he hided.

"Well, thanks for your helps, England."

"You're welcome. Can you sleep now?"

"Hey! IT'S WAR, NOT BEDTIME!"

But their quarrels stopped when… Hungary suddenly cried. It was a… different moment, especially that Hungary was a tomboy.

"NO FAIR… Russia cheated me!"

"HAHAHA…" – laughed Serbia. Serbia and Russia were best friend, so that wasn't surprised. But this time, they smashed to the world's table.

"Enough for that. I'll go get some wine. France?"

"Yeah Russia?"

"Bring to me some wines from you. I want to celebrate with Serbia before continue."

"Fine. Here!"

He brought a wine barrel to Russia, and Russia with Serbia used the time to celebrate. Then, Russia returned.

"CARDS! IT'S TIME!"

Russia changed the formation. Right then, Russia decided to attack in Galicia. He entered his forces into Galicia, and with the supports from Czech, Slovakia and Poland, he would defeat Hungary. Austria-Hungary was in truly danger. Prussia was surprised:

"What the… Is that something changed?"

"Look!" – cried Hungary.

Prussia took a look to the world's map, and he was surprised more: all of the Austro-Hungarian Army had been thrashed by… Russian Empire. Prussia questioned Germany:

"Brother, have you got anything to help Hungary?"

"Hungary? I thought…"

"She is crying like a baby!"

"Haha… I-I-I-I… CANNOT BELIEVE IT!"

"True?"

"Okay okay… wait here. And… Hungary still used the card of Malifishmirtz?"

"I don't know."

#####

Caucasus…

Russia turned to Caucasus, where he was highly tension with Ottoman. Russia wanted his money or Russia would beat him.

"WHERE IS YOUR MONEY?"

"Not your business! GET OUT OF MY EASTERN ANATOLIA!"

"I still remembered the time when you're the bully in Europe, especially Greece!"

"Who care about the past?"

"If you say so… you will receive my gift soon."

Due to the history, Russia was being stronger, while Turkey was weaker. Besides, Turkey, which was keeping four dolls: Mehmed V, Enver Pasha, Djemal Pasha and Talaat Pasha, was in a hard choice: join England or Germany. But he did not want to leave Enver-Talaat-Djemal, because they were presents from Germany. So, Turkey decided:

"I'll pay… if you'll be destroyed."

#####

Eastern Front…

Russian Empire, after the tension with Turkey became high, had begun to look at both Eastern and Caucasus. Russia said:

"Well well… Excaliferb now should be called as… Excaliferb 1914. Hey, have I said that?"

"OF COURSE!" – all yelled.

"Well… EXCALIFERB 1914… CONTINUE!"


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile…

Western Front…

"The Doraemons Entente…" – England, France and Belgium thought about it. After a moment…

"Oh great. Russia has used first!" – France was disappointed.

"We forgot that, didn't we?" – England said.

"Oh c'mon, England! We're at war… in the game of world map Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"Forget it, France. We must focus on the main target: Germany!"

"Germany! He is attacking…"

"Attacking you, not me. But due to my cards in here, so I must fight with you!"

"Agree, England. We must fight… until the final defeat!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia told to Serbia:

"Hold Austria. Separate him! Don't let him come!"

"I understood. I won't let you disappointed."

"Russian Empire, Tsar Nicholas II, all the Europe… are needing you. You gave us our first victory,… and I'll wait another."

"Always, Russia."

They returned to the table. This time Russia was not mercy to Hungary and Prussia. Russia told:

"Prussia, Hungary… come to Warsaw."

His voice made Prussia angry. Prussia then decided that he would invade Warsaw, and with the help from Poland, he could reach Warsaw. Sadly he did not know that Poland was beginning the trick. Poland wanted to be independent, and establish his own nation. He did not like the truth that Russia, Prussia/Germany and Austria-Hungary were controlling him.

"Okay… I'd like to help you arrive to Warsaw."

"Good. Do it!"

Poland told him a secret way to attack. Right then, Prussia yelled:

"REATTACK! Regiment 3rd and 4th calvary shall belong to the Ninth Army. To make sure, the boss card of them will be Paul von Hindenburg!"

"Damn…" – Russia felt worried once again. This time he needed more cards – "Let's see… Where is the main fighter against him?" Then, he suddenly found it.

"Haha… Here he is… Nikolai Iudovich Ivanov!… With assistant Ruzsky, Nikolai Ruzsky!"

"Only that?" – suspicion Prussia.

"Hang on, Prussia! I'm coming to help you." – Austria talked as bringing another card: the First Army, with enough 100% powers.

"Cool… my cards had enough 100% too." – Prussia smiled simply.

"But… I need more artillery cards. They are not too enough powerful to beat Russia." – Austria said.

"Sure bro. But… remember, reform your economy, okay?" – disappointed Prussia.

But when they were preparing for an invasion, Russia had planned.

"The Doraemons Entente: Vladimir Popov, Georgi Khodev, Aleksandr Nichov and… the gang of Phin and Ferb, here they come!"

Russia sent a message that if Prussia attacked, he would kill all of Prussian's cards. Prussia shouted:

"NOT AT ALL, RUSSIA! IF YOU CAN, TRY IT!"

Prussia prepared…

#####

Western Front…

"Oh great… I'm thinking!" – England shouted as in danger.

"STOP THINKING!" – screamed France – "Would Imam Shamil think before fight against Russian Army?"

"Imam Shamil was death, you idiot!"

"A lesson from Imam, he is…"

"Stop singing! I hate to hear a sone when we are at war."

"Hey… I'm France, and I'm controlling Paris, understand? Love?"

"SHUT UP!"

But when they were quarrelling, Germany had been invading in France's territory a lot. A lot…

"While they were quarrelling, the game is on my hand."

* * *

Uh oh…

Eastern Front and Western Front…


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile…

Eastern Front…

Russia talked to the Baltic trio.

"Listen! We need support now. I cannot stay alone without you, so… unite with Mother Russia, and let's fight."

"Is that fine?" – Lithuania asked.

"Yeah yeah. Are you sure, Ivan?" – questioned Estonia too.

"**Just do it!**"

After the talk, Russia turned to Belarus and Ukraine.

"Watch Poland! If he's in danger, we must help!"

"AYE AYE!" – the sisters replied.

#####

Balkan Peninsula…

In somewhere in Balkan Peninsula, Serbia was only alone when he fought against Austria-Hungary. Realized the problem, Montenegro decided to help, while Moldova called the support from Romania, Bulgaria and Greece, the nations were in neutral. First she called her big brother Romania.

"România?" (_Romania?_)

"Oh, Moldova, ceea ce eşti tu doing aici?" (_Oh, Moldova, what are you doing here?_)

"Rusia are nevoie de ajutorul vostru, România." (_Russia needs your help, Romania._)

"**Rusia?** Bine, mă voi gândi." (_**Russia?**__ Okay, I'll think._)

"Cred? Esti nebun! Rusia este cel mai bun aliat în Balcani…" (_Think? You're crazy! Russia is your best ally in the Balkans…_)

"Eu sunt fiind neutru, Moldova." (_I am being neutral, Moldova._)

#####

Western Front…

"Stop talking about the death!" – England said – "Imam Shamil was belong to the history many years ago!"

"Well… I think…"

Suddenly…

"**BOOM!**"

Both France, England and Belgium were surprised: "What the shit…" They looked to the table's map, and realised: French forces had been driven, and now, Germany was looking to Paris.

"AAAHHHHHHH…!"

"Do you know Paris… is your favorite son?" – England questioned.

"Yeah, I know. Let me shout again: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…!**" – France did it once, twice, third time,…

"Okay okay STOP! We're going to try, okay?"

"Okay!" – He nodded – "Let's challenge!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia looked to the frontier. This time he decided to attack from Warsaw cross to _Przemyśl__, where Austria-Hungary had put some cards._

"Want to dance? Let's dance!"

But Poland stopped…

"Wait! You can't do it."

"Why?"

"Przemyśl is a huge fortress!"

"Really?"

"True! Prussia and Austria-Hungary are now currently sending cards to the Vistula River. You must drive them first!"

Russia did trust him. Then, Russian Empire suddenly turned to Poland:

"Говоря о войны… не лгать мне!" (_Speaking about the war… do not lie me!_)

Both Russia, Prussia/Germany and Austria-Hungary very did suspicion to Poland, because they had known Poland always wanted to be independent. So before the war, they had tested Poland about loyalty and… disloyalty. Russia then told:

"Vladimir Popov, Georgi Khodev of The Doraemons Entente; and thePnF gang of Excaliferb, here they come!"

#####

Western Front…

France spoke to Belgium.

"Belgique!" (_Belgium!_)

"Oui Francis? (_Yes Francis?_)

"Comment à ce sujet? Trouvez-moi une fanfiction et amener tous à la table." (_How about this? Find to me a fanfiction and bring all to the table._)

"Fanfiction?"

"J'ai réalisé les différents Serbie, puis l'Empire Russe, avec fanfiction, j'ai vaincu l'Autriche-Hongrie et l'Empire Allemand. Avez-vous vu cela?" (_I realized the different: Serbia, then Russian Empire, with fanfiction, have defeated Austria-Hungary and German Empire. Did you see it?_)

"Oh… okay!"

"Bon. TROUVEZ-LE! TROUVER…" (_Good. FIND IT! FIND…_)

"Boom!" – a stinky smell suddenly fled to the world's table. All of them smelled it:

"Okay… too stink! Who did this?" – Japan first.

"It's horrible!" – Montenegro joined.

"No… IT'S TERRIBLE!" – angered Egypt.

"WHHOOOO?" – England shouted – "**Who made this smell?**"

France did not know until he saw… all of his clothes disappeared. He, France, had taken a break… a rotten smell disgusting to the point… even the clothes run gone away. North Italy then spoke loudly:

"**FRANCIS LOSES THE CLOTHES!**"

"AHH! STOP IT! STOP IT!… **SSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPP!**"

* * *

?


	10. Chapter 10

After that, France decided to wear a new war clothes. England said:

"It's a took a break, right baka?"

"Shut up!"

"It's true!"

"Shut up!" – France said it twice – "And I think you should focus on the battlefield."

But from the small, it suddenly appeared with a line near Paris: a line of the Western Front…

"Hey guy! Look!" – Ireland came and yelled.

"Ireland! What's happened?" – surprised England – "Hey hey hey… what are you doing Ireland?"

"Forget it! Look the frontier…"

It seemed like the smell had made the map dusty and dirty. Belgium suddenly had an idea:

"I know! Trench warfare!"

"Trench?" – England, France and Ireland was surprised – "Trench warfare? Oh my holy mama!"

Germany was also surprised about the battlefield. The smell had made this map… changed. Germany saw that his cards would not advance more, so he felt disappointed. But Germany did not think about lose. He called Baden.

"Baden!"

"Germany, what is happening?"

"Give to me your airforce's cards."

"Airforce?"

"I can't advance to Paris anymore. Now I'm needing the airforce, Baden. Do it, hurry!"

"I'll try!"

Baden tried. Germany looked at the frontier and became worried. With a strongly distorted by _"smell cannonball"_ of France, the trench warfare was why Germany hate to talk to. He only prayed:

"O God… bless me…"

#####

Asia-Pacific…

Luckily for Japan, Russia, Australia, India and other, the small wasn't coming so strong to Eastern and Asia-Pacific. Australia looked to the war.

"Oh c'mon! Hey the same name!" – He smeared Austria.

"I'm not same like you, idiot!"

"You will be finished! Then, you shall have a little territory while I'm bigger than you!"

"Don't say it! I'm an empire!"

"Say to Hungary. ATTACK!"

Australia had sent a dozen of cards to wait Germany and Austria. Papua New Guinea must choose Australia or Germany (he had both relationship with them at the moment).

"Oh my… don't say you will…"

"It's okay. You know I and England are going to do."

Meanwhile, Japan said to Korean brothers.

"Hey North Korea, give me the Pyongyang Military cards."

"Pyongyang?" – asked North Korea.

"Yes, yes it is. South Korea, used my Imperial Navy cards. Surround the Germans and Austro-Hungarians, now!"

"I'm in!" – South Korea nodded.

#####

Atlantic Ocean…

"Game change! U-boats, it's time." – Germany had prepared a lot of submarines called **U-boat team**. This time, he was just watching…

"Well, the U.S.A. was not joining the war to the Entente or the Central Powers. I must begin the plan quick!"

Then, finally German Empire started…

"Well… just try for a while…"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russian Empire kept thrashing the Austro-Hungarians. Prussia then realised that Hungary's forces was being forced in Przemyśl, but sadly he couldn't do anything.

"I wish you were safe, Hungary, but… I need more times!"

"Wait! Prussia, come here!"

Russia then laughed:

"**LET'S BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!**"

* * *

Wow…


	11. Chapter 11

From the laugh of Russia, everyone turned scary…

"Oh my God…" – Poland, the trio Baltics, Japan, Korean brothers, China, Persia, the Balkans, the Central Asians and Moldova scared.

But someone still loved it…

"We do not like Ivan's words, but if we want to win, he must do that." – England agreed.

"What did you mean?" – France asked.

"Question slowly, baka! Perhaps you should learn from Russia if you want to retake your sons Alsace and Lorraine."

"I WANT THEM! I'LL KILL GERMANY! AAAHHHHHH…!"

"Huh?" – shocked England. After that voice France had decided to attack. He stopped the forces of Germany by using three cards of divisions.

"Take that!"

And… the battle continued…

* * *

October, 1914

Eastern Front…

Russia thought about The Doraemons Entente's cards and some stories such Excaliferb…

"If I can combine… well, I should change something…"

"Hey…" – Prussia yelled – "Want to dance in Warsaw? Let's dance!"

"Try it!"

"Take it!"

Russia and Prussia started the conflict. This time Russia needed a stronghold…

"Let see… if Prussia suddenly sends his forces, I shall be danger. What should I do now?"

"I think you should use the cards of the Excaliferb and The Doraemons Entente." – advised Poland.

"Why?" – questioned Russia.

"Simple. Did you realize the river of Vistula?"

"Vistula?"

"Vistula, a great place! If you send your cards in here while you can send the other Russian cards… they will kill them first."

"You're kidding? That's… GREAT! I, Russia, shall change the game!"

He did give all of the Excaliferb and The Doraemons Entente's cards. But while Russia and Prussia either were watching, Poland had been using those cards to find the Excaliferb.

"Kaboom! Russia looks like a stupid children. Prussia also isn't better."

He used…

#####

Western Front…

France and England looked at the battlefield…

"Have you got a MG card?" – began France.

"Machine gun? The Lewis Gunner… I'm using…" – answered England.

"Do it!"

* * *

England, France, Russia, they were both waiting Germany, Austria-Hungary and Prussia…


	12. Chapter 12

While Russia, England, France, Germany, Austria-Hungary, Belgium, Serbia, Japan were at war, suddenly, in the Middle East, the Ottoman Empire did not stand too no longer.

"Allahu Akbar! Russia, you've been forcing me too long! I've lost som many friends, mostly from you: the Balkans, the Caucasus. Now, I shall revenge! England and France also betrayed me due to the conflict between I and Greece in 1821, so… I'll join with German Empire!"

His old Islamic voice made Russia feel angry…

"Ah… How dare you…"

"Too late! It's time… ALLAHU AKBAR!"

England and France reacted…

"How dare you betrayed your friends? I won't give you two battleship cards anymore!" – said England.

"Exactly! If you decide Germany is your best allies… think again!" – angered France. After these words, France called Algeria, Tunisia, Mali, Niger, Senegal, Chad, Mauritania, Comoros, most of them were Turkey's friends, due to their religion: Islam. But now, they turned to France, and rejected Turkey.

"Hi Ottoman!" – Comoros started.

"Oh… hello Comoros!" – replied Ottoman Empire.

"Comoros, we're no longer friendly with Ottoman! We shall fight and kill him!" – Algeria told – "Let's play Yu-Gi-Oh!"

"What the…" – Ottoman stood with shock.

"Allahu Akbar! We shall not alone…" – Tunisia nodded. But they would see more allies: the Arab nations. England was convincing them, and even… gave them the special card…

_**T. E. Lawrence!**_

#####

Asia-Pacific Front…

Japan was looking to the frontier…

"It is unbelievable…"

He didn't do it so much. But due to his decision to the war, so he must join too. Australia and New Zealand also watched…

"Damn it… Japan?" – asked Australia.

"Yes?"

"Japanese Empire, don't stand there so long!"

"Yeah! Help Aussie and me!" – pleased New Zealand.

"Alright." – Japan said.

#####

Eastern Front…

The story of Excaliferb 1914 was close to end. Russia needed some new stories, but… he still didn't think out.

"Damn… by how. I'm trying to make an offensive."

But his feeling suddenly stopped…

"**BOOM!**"

Russia looked to the warfare, and he was opening big: a great victory. His cards had successfully defended the river's trenches.

"What a surprise! Go Russian Empire!"

Prussia also looked and… he was surprised. Prussia then… mad…

"**OH MY HOLY MAMA! FUCK IVAN BRAGINSKIY!**"

"HAHAHAHAHA…!" – laughed Russia – "It's time! Go Vladimir, Vasiliy and Georgi! (_read Excaliferb 1914_)"

"Oh COME ON!" – yelled Prussia.

* * *

?


	13. Chapter 13

Western Front…

In the West, England, France, Belgium are asking for help from the Iberian Peninsula's nations: Spain and Portugal. But… it seemed like only Portugal really nod.

"Portugal, will you support us?" – questioned England, his best brotherhood.

"Yeah. But… should I ask my brother?" – Portugal reasked.

"I think… he won't join us!" – England pointed to Spain, his old nemesis, and… France was failing to convince Spain join the war.

"No no no! I won't join! I'll keep them at home!" – said Spain.

"Come on!" – shouted France.

"NO! I SAID NO!" – Spain made all disappointed – "Don't make me join any war again!" Obiviously, Spain still had a sad story during the conflict with the United States, and he lost Cuba, the Philippines, Guam to the U.S.A. Now he wanted to be alone. Lost the chance from Spain, and Portugal was not ready yet, England only think about… the Italy's brothers.

"North and South Italy!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia only waited the moment…

"Well… if Prussia and Hungary truly want to die… BOOM!"

He finally continued deleting so many card brigades of Hungary, and made Prussia to a difficult way.

"Damn it… we have underestimated the Russian Empire. We thought Russia had no significant reforms after the defeat against Japan… but I can't believe Russia has makeover."

But that wasn't the only surprise from Russia…

"Gotcha!"

Russia had known every moves of Hungary from now. He would attack in everywhere if he could. With Russia, he was living in his happiest days… before the appearance of Germany.

"Oh right! Let's make an offensive, again! The Excaliferb of the modern war is coming to end."

#####

Balkan Front…

In the Balkan peninsula during this October, Serbia, with only enough 10 divisions, still made Austria strained. The disaster of Austria about the mountain of Cer, and then he was being surrounded in the Drina.

"Damn… very smart, Serbia!" – angered Austria.

"I don't know… I just play the game like that. Two card divisions, attack!"

But it seemed like Germany did not be surprised about that. He knew so much from Austria-Hungary, so he recognized if Austria fail, it won't be so surprised, due to his economy's way.

"Oh dear… Well, Austria, you should recognise your failure in Serbian Campaign. You even… didn't buy any new cards… haha…"

"What' ever! You're only stronger than me!"

"So well? Why Russia could advance so fast to your territory?"

"What?"

Serbia then smiled:

"It's okay."

But… something was very funny coming…

"Hey? What's funny?" – both asked.

* * *

…?…


	14. Chapter 14

Balkan Front…

"The funniest thing? Well…" – Serbia wasn't understanding. And then, they realized that inside the table, a cat – present from Greece, a neutral – to Austria-Hungary had broken all of Serbia's military cards.

"AAAHHHHHH! STOP IT! **KINGDOM OF GREECE!**"

But Greece just gave only a smile: "Oh… sorry. But… I'm neutral, Serbia, despite we both knew that Russian Empire is our best allies." Serbia then was angered: "**So why don't you help me?**" Greece repeated: "I know it's war… but I need to rest for a while." Serbia felt disappointment later… but they did not know that the cat had collected enough informations about Serbia. But the other surprise that… just a funny thing… Austria-Hungary did not understand at all.

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia was still laughing so much…

"I never feel lucky like that!"

But Hungary couldn't hold calm herself due to the Russian Army.

"You… If I were stronger, I would smash all of your cards!"

"What? Oh… I see…"

But Germany had turned his face back. Realized the problem about Prussia and Hungary, Germany kept his special card: Alexander von Linsingen to his bag. He needed von Linsingen to stop the Russian march.

"There's your death march, Imperial Russia. I sware it."

#####

Western Front…

France, England and Belgium still kept looking at Germany, but when Germany turned his face back to the East, they felt worried.

"Oh my damn it…" – Belgium began.

"Russia is only alone in the East. Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Romania, Greece, Italy, Bulgaria,… also didn't answer, while Serbia and Montenegro are fighting against Austria." – worried England.

"Huh? Well… I wish I'd more times." – said France.

"Well… how about this: support Russia in Navy? Yeah I think so!" – talked England.

"Well… and Russia needs a special force." – asked France.

But Russia had listened…

#####

Eastern Front…

From the listen, Russia realized that Germany was looking for him… to attack. However, because Russia quite believed in his article numbers and the help of Excaliferb, Russia had prepared the sketchy, when led carries a deck of cards: **Savage Division**, or shortly **Wild Division**, or fully _**Caucasian Native Mounted Division**_.

"Here. Thank you Kabarda, Karachay, Chechnya, Dagestan, Ingushetia and Circassia."

"You're welcome." – they replied.

"Well… I'll use Grand Duke Michael Alexandrovich to do it. It's time to fight."

But unlike Russia, Germany had carefully finished preparation's plans. He called Prussia.

"Prussia, come here brother."

"What?"

"We need all of them."

"Them?"

"I've carefully prepared enough. Russia only much larger and more armies, so they would be down if we have elite troops. Poland must stand with us after only few months."

"Germany… thank you."

"What can I say? Wonderful!"

But Russia had made another mistake: give those other card troops to Belarus, Ukraine and Moldova. And he went to… sleep.

"Why Russia sleeps so fast?"

But he had… taken a break…

"BOOM!"

"Oh stop it! France and now… Russia?"

* * *

?


	15. Chapter 15

During the Great War's… game, Russia-France-England – the Triple Entente, were facing against Germany-Austria-Hungary – the Central Powers. But then, Ottoman said:

"Well… no anymore. Take it, Russia!"

Ottoman threw the deal between him and Russia… to trash. Right then, Russia became angry about it. He said to Armenia:

"Armenia, I'll release you from those Turks! Let's WAR!"

They began the war. The last Russo-Turkish War had offically begun. England and France said:

"Alright Turks…! We shall… KILL YOU, SADIK!"

"Oh sit! Let's finish it!" – Ottoman realized that England and France were Russia's allies, and England was keeping two Turkish ship's cards – "Uh oh… Oh my weak navy…"

"HAH! Your navy is your biggest weakness!" – Russia realized, and ordered to Circassia command his Black Sea Fleet. Circassia was a friend of Turkey, so he felt worried about Turkey.

"Allah… Ottoman Empire… you're dead… Damn…"

But it seemed like Armenia, Kabarda, Chechnya, Dagestan, Karachay, Ingushetia, Ossetia, Georgia and Azerbaijan didn't mind about it. Azerbaijan and Chechnya even said to Circassia.

"Forget it, Circassia. Ottoman Empire is offically… collapsed in our land."

#####

Western Front…

"What a surprise… Damn Turk!" – Wales insulted Turkey.

"Yeah! He never learns a lesson!" – Ireland insulted too.

"Let's teach those Turks! FUCK THEM!" – Scotland wanted to go to war.

The join of the Turk had finally begun. The Great War had a new member: Ottoman Empire…

"If they want… I'll!"

* * *

The new member…


	16. Chapter 16

In this October, Russia, France, Serbia, Belgium, England, Montenegro, Japan were straining with Germany, Prussia and Austria-Hungary, because both were the second and third-largest empires in Europe. But now, with the appeareance of the Turk along with Germany and Austria-Hungary, the map had changed a lot. Germany now had the support from Ottoman, replaced Italy, despite… Ottoman still felt angry about Libya.

"Allahu Akbar! Germany, I'll belong with your side."

England and France was the angriest in the table, in spite of Russia also had a same feeling. England said:

"You're having a lot of troubles!"

"Let me take care of the Turks!" – Russia talked – "They're not Japan."

"So you still remember?" – France began to laugh.

"What' ever!" – mad Russia.

Ottoman also knew this, so he tried to defend in Eastern Anatolia. But England, France had called Australia, New Zealand, India, Egypt, Algeria, Tunisia, Mauritania and Mali for a great plan.

"We'll be landing to a special place." – England started.

"What place?" – talked Australia and New Zealand.

"I call its… Gallipoli!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia was fighting against Austria-Hungary and Prussia in the East, but he also looked on Eastern Anatolia. He wanted to control the peoples in here: Kurds, Armenians, Georgians and… Jews. He's feeling… hungry.

"UUHHHH… Hungry… Eastern Anatolia…"

Russia acted like… a hungry bear, but Turkey told:

"You do act like… a dog."

"WHAT?" – Russia heard, but he did act truly… like a dog – "GRRWWW…"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA… PUPPY RUSSIA!**" – Prussia and Germany laughed – "**PUPPY RUSSIA…!**"

"Grww… WHAT? AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" – screamed Russia – "**I'm gonna KILL YOU!**"

"Calm down, Russie! We will vengeance!" – talked Japan – "Besides, you're the greatest ally along with France and England." Russia felt quiet, then prepared for war against Ottoman.

#####

Western Front…

"Russian Empire… too bad." – Belgium smiled… in shame – "I feel… Russia does need to be focus on them!"

"Just try it!" – France said – "And I'll kiss you if you win!"

"Oh stop it!" – said Belgium.

"This is… funny! I need to go to the toilet!" – Ireland answered.

"Oh c'mon! It's not so bad!" – Wales joined, but Ireland had… gotten in, make Wales was disappointment. – "Oh… omg… shit!"

Meanwhile, in the map of France, France had done more trenches. With the help from the British Empire (England, Scotland, Wales, Ireland, and others), France had prepared for his greatest conflict against the neighbor Germany and Prussia.

"Germany, Prussia! Eat my breaks!"

France began. England yelled:

"GET… **DDDDOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNN!**"

And the breaks… was finally blown out. England then asked:

"Have you gotten… gas masks?"

"Yeah! I think… the bad luck is… the Balkans, Austria-Hungary… and Italy." – answered Wales.

"And…" – spoke Scotland and England.

"I forgot that: Belgium, Luxembourg also have… bad luck. Germany and Prussia isn't easy to be defeated." – told Wales – "So we have to fight. Russia is not in the East. He's looking to the Caucasus."

#####

Caucasus…

In Caucasus, Azerbaijan, Georgia, Armenia, Ossetia, Circassia, Karachay, Kabarda, Dagestan, Ingushetia, Balkar, Adjara, Abkhazia and especially Chechnya, were preparing for a fight against their old Islamic friend (except Ossetia, Georgia, Armenia and Abkhazia): Ottoman Empire. They did pray before the fight, under Russia's commands.

"**Allahu Akbar!**"

Their time was close…

* * *

#####

Eastern Front…

Meanwhile, in the East, Ukraine, Belarus, Moldova, the trio Baltics were trying to use the Excaliferb to stop Prussia and Austria-Hungary. Russia also ordered Finland to command the Baltic Fleet's cards.

"Finland?" – questioned Russia.

"Yeah?" – repeated Finny.

"Command this! Defend St. Petersburg out from German Fleets."

In the others, Ukraine and Belarus did ask the trio Baltics.

"How to play this?"

"It's… Ah, I know!" – Latvia pushed three divisions to the line. Ukraine now was heading to Poland's city Przemyśl. But right now, Russia was very worried.

"Damn…"

Austria meanwhile needed more supports. So Germany looked to the East.

"Austria? I thought you can…" – shocking Germany.

"**JUST HELP ME! SERBIA, MONTENEGRO AND RUSSIAN EMPIRE…**" – screamed Austria.

"Calm down. We'll fix it soon."

* * *

…


	17. Chapter 17

Eastern Front…

The story of Excaliferb in the East still continued. Russia decided to attack further.

"Let's make the game more… fun."

The war became far more. It was close to the end of this October 1914. Russia still took control on the game in the East. Meanwhile, Austria-Hungary was surrounding from two lines: Serbia, Montenegro and Russia.

"Oh damn…" – disappointed Austria.

"What can we do now, honey? Czech, Slovakia are feeling… tired, want to surrender Russia." – afraid Hungary.

"Damn it…"

But Turkey had seen it all. Realized the truth that Austria-Hungary could do nothing to the ethnic nations, Turkey threatened Armenia.

"If you joined Russia… you'll be disappeared in the world."

Armenia became… fearful: first, she had a large relationship with Ottoman Turkey, but their relationship was not nice. They're always at war, different religion, different language. So she called the help from Russia.

"Ivan…"

"Yeah? What happened?"

"Turkey…" – she was close to cry. But Russia understood: "If that Turk does it to you… I'll destroy Constantinople."

#####

Western Front…

"We have been here for few months, but a lot of Northern France… has been changed." – shocking England.

"So what now, Britain? Can we stop the Germans? The Austrians?" – Belgium questioned.

"We have a bad luck about Ottoman Empire, and so… we can only wait the signal from Italy, Bulgaria, Romania, Greece, Portugal and… especially the United States and Brazil." – France talked.

"Brazil? That is… strange." – Russia said – "Brazil was not an empire anymore."

"But he's powerful. The only Latin America's nation wants to join the war." – explained Ireland.

"If he supports the Gallipoli plan." – England said with smile. They came back…

#####

Atlantic Ocean…

America and Brazil were sailing in the sea. America gave a laugh.

"HAHA… while they're fighting, let's play some cards. Do it."

"I'll be surprised if Germany attacks either." – started Brazil

"Me neither."

Both two played cards. Scotland felt… disappointment about that.

"Sit… America and Brazil… they don't want to join the conflict."

#####

* * *

…


	18. Chapter 18

…

* * *

Western Front…

"Break time!" – France ate breakfast. But then, England asked:

"You're eating… a breakfast?"

"Yeah, with hotdog."

"Hotdog? You're eating… a dog too?"

"I don't understand what are you talking about."

But then, France's drool got out. England was… amazed but Wales yelled:

"DOG FRANCE!"

"DOG FRANCE! FROM ST. PETERSBURG TO PARIS WE HAVE TWO DOGS! HAHAHAHAHA…"

Both laughed. But not only that. Some Slavic friends of Austria-Hungary's family also… acted like that.

"Hah?"

Both were acting crazy. So Germany and England shouted:

"**SSSTTTTTTOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!**"

They were been quiet. England and Germany said:

"Well, can you get back to war now?"

A day later…

Both of them didn't eat anything. But now, England asked:

"Would you eat some food?"

#####

Caucasus Front…

In Caucasus, Russia began the war against Ottoman.

"Seize this!"

But Ottoman had sent two cards to stop. Russia talked:

"Armenia, Georgia, Karachay, Circassia, it's time!"

#####

Eastern Front…

Russia wanted to end the _Excaliferb 1914_ successful, so Russia said:

"When I do finish the game, I won't let you alive."

Austria then replied:

"Bring it."

#####

Italian peninsula…

In North Italy's place, North Italy and Slovenia were looking each other.

"Slovenia?"

"Yeah. Are you fun?"

"I think you know about it."

But Bosnia-Herzegovina and Croatia had been joining too. Bosnia asked:

"Hey, wanna fight with Austria-Hungary?"

"Not yet."

"Oh c'mon!"

Meanwhile, Prussia and Germany prepared…

"Well… let's check out about The Doraemons Central." – Germany started.

"Hey… after we'd done, let's go to watch Gravity Falls." – smiled Prussia.

"Gravity Falls? You mean… go to the United States." – questioned Germany.

"To have supports from him."

#####

Latin America…

Brazil was keeping some cards and… Rio card.

"Ola… I'll make surprise for everyone."

He arrived to the United States…

#####

North America…

Prussia came to America, but… Prussia didn't hear any voice from him.

"America? Are you there?"

But America wasn't replying. Prussia shouted more, but… nothing. He left. When Brazil came, America shouted:

"**WHO IS CALLING ME WHEN I'M BATHING?**"

"Uhh… not me."

"Brazil? What are you doing? Not you?"

But when America was asking, he had forgotten bringing his… bath towel. So Brazil had seen…

"Hey… you forgot…"

America did look and…

"WHAT? **OOOOOHHHHHHH CCCCCCCCC'MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!**"

* * *

…


	19. Chapter 19

In this October, the Triple Entente and the Central Powers had also… forgotten a job: celebrate Halloween. So they decided to do something with this month.

"Hey… we forgot something!" – England began.

"What?" – Russia did not know.

"Hey… is that…" – Prussia realized.

"**HALLOWEEN!** OH MY GOSH WE FORGOT!" – Belgium yelled – "How to celebrate that day?"

"I think we shouldn't spend so many time to celebrate." – smiled France.

"Why?" – questioned Scotland.

"Because the war is the Halloween days!" – France said. Both of them laughed: "HAHAHAHAHA…"

#####

America…

America and Brazil was the only one stayin' here since the war began. They needed to do something in this month for… Halloween.

"Let's do something. We do need to call some ghosts!" – started America.

"Alfred, you know we are… at war?" – Brazil asked.

"I see. Just celebrate it!"

The great two of America were trying to finish their last works…

#####

Europe…

"No way! There is NO HALLOWEEN!" – Ottoman answered. Russia said:

"Oh come on! Just stop fighting for a while… and when we return back, I'll kill you!"

"You'll see. Allahu Akbar!" – Ottoman told. But Germany and Prussia spoke:

"Oh c'mon! It's fun. Want to protect the alliance?"

After a while, Turkey finally did nod… But Prussia told:

"I wish it was April's Fool."

#####

Asia…

Japan, India/British Raj, Australia and New Zealand were talking about Halloween…

"It's Halloween in your nations, but… with us its hasn't had." – explained Japan and India.

"Kiku… it's the greatest moment to do! Do not be afraid." – Australia cheered – "C'mon!"

"Well?" – only India asked this time. But in this frontier in Asia, the war seemed to… not influence much like Europe. So he had nodded too – "Maybe I'd join. Come on, Japan."

#####

Africa…

"Allahu Akbar! Shall join Halloween?" – Algeria asked.

"I'd love too, man! But I should check my list." – Nigeria said.

"Just join with me!" – South Sudan said.

"Never! I won't join it!" – his brother North Sudan denied – "Allah will collect you."

"Shut up stupid!" – he disguited as a vampire like… Romania, then…

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHHH…"

"HAHA! Loser North Sudan! I do leave!" – South Sudan laughed before comes to England.

"What' ever!" – North angered before arrives to England too.

#####

So, the Hetalia gang finally made a decision: celebrate Halloween. They had finished…

"The time… has come…"

And then, in all the world, they gathered. Then they said:

"Let's hunt the deads!" – began America.

"The deads?" – surprised Canada.

"Hey… the deads are… THE SOLDIERS! **HAHAHAHA…**" – Ireland and Australia made Canada shocked.

"Wow wow wow…"

"**WWAAAHHHHAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA…!**" – America also laughed, then he stopped…

"Just make some fun! And hey…" – France talked.

"What?" – England told asking.

"BOO!"

The others also did it. They made it happy, but then, Austria and Hungary later asked:

"Where are we huh? How dare you…" – mad Hungary.

"OH NO! WE FORGOT THE COUPLE! **RUUNNN!**" – North and South Italy shouted. Then Austria talked.

"Here is our gift!"

The gift was… a diaper…


	20. Chapter 20

"**HALLOWEEN WAR!**" – North Italy shouted. The battle began between two sides. The Entente and Central Powers then went to fight again.

"BOOM!"

The Great War…

Few days later…

After the Halloween's days series of war, they returned to defend…

* * *

#####

Eastern Front…

In the East of Europe, Russia-Finland-Belarus-Ukraine-Moldova-Circassia-L atvia-Lithuania-Estonia-Serbia-Montenegro were standing against Germany-Prussia-Austria-Hungary-Czech-Slovakia-Cro atia and now was Ottoman. Poland also wanted to use that chance to make his own independent nation.

"Here is my chance! Hey Germany!"

"What?" – Prussia asked.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I knew something from Russia, Serbia and Montenegro."

But Russia didn't listen it. Russia now was focusing on the warfare.

"POLAND! GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just reuniting… with Prussia. I'd no home."

"It's okay. But you must be loyal to me."

Russia threaten Poland about it. But Poland understood that he was also being threatened by Austria and Prussia. So he did nod.

"I'll."

#####

Western Front…

France-England-Belgium were holding the line to stop the march of Germany. They used… ghosts…

"BOO!"

But Germany replied: monster!

"GGRRRRR!"

"What the heck?" – England was shocked.

"Oh c'mon! No treating!" – France shouted.

"Hey… you're afraid?" – Germany asked.

"No I'm not!" – France said. But Germany had seen something…

"Hey, watch out your… underpant."

"WHAT?" – France did look down. But using the time France try to fix, Germany made an advance. But England had stopped.

"No no no! I won't allow!"

"It's Halloween, England."

"So?"

"Arthur, you will be surprised." – Germany suddenly shot spicy to England. It wasn't hit to his eyes, but made England felt… mad.

"IT'S ON, LUDWIG!"

#####

Caucasus…

Ottoman said to Armenia by a deadly eyes…

"If you betray me, your heritage will be gone forever."

Circassia, while was in Eastern Europe, had heard it.

"Stop it now, Ottoman! You'll be paid for this!"

"Yeah!" – Chechnya joined – "No way! Armenia is a part of the Caucasus family!"

"For Armenia!" – South Ossetia, Georgia and North Ossetia shouted.

"Let's make zombies!" – Karachay and Dagestan told. Ottoman then said:

"Keep going on, and I shall teach you whop is the real master of Islam!"

Then, a thing… was… flown…

* * *

…


	21. Chapter 21

Halloween…

During the Halloween, the Triple Entente and the Central Powers tried to scare each other. But it was war, so the ghosts wasn't too… popular.

"Dah… the Halloween days… seem… not to happy than I thought." – England and Prussia felt disappointed.

"What did you want more? Halloween WAR?" – Russia asked with disappointment.

"I don't think…" – Czech said.

"Czech… you are making Russia feel unhappy." – Slovenia told. But Belgium rejected: "I think Russia didn't want to talk much about Halloween, not Czech's fault." Russia left out for a while:

"Hey… I want something from you, Czech and Slovakia."

"I'd… WHAT?" – Czech was surprised, but… Russia'd collected all of The Doraemons Entente's cards.

"I think I should finish my work."

"But what about me?" – pleased Czech.

"Well… you may riot against Hungary."

Russia gave for Czech a card named Tomáš Putin, and her brother Slovakia a card named Miroslav Rodensk ý. Slovakia began disappointed, but Czech still said:

"I don't leave Russia alone!"

"What do you do? Ivan seems like not trusting us."

"But Russia is our biggest Slavic brother."

"Forget it! I'll be loyal to Austria-Hungary."

But when Slovakia left, Czech said.

"**You'll pay for this, Slovakia!**"

* * *

#####

In some few days later…

Balkan Front…

Serbia and Montenegro (mostly Serbia) were holding from the attack of Austria, Bosnia-Herzegovina and Srpska.

"**EAT THIS!**" – Austria shouted.

"Not this time!" – Serbia said.

"**ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!**" – Austria felt angry – "The Cer disaster will be gone soon!" But Austria had made a mistake: send a lot of troop cards to the river near Kolubara without preparation. Serbia only waited that time.

"BOO!"

"What the…" – Austria didn't understand, but when he did watch, he was…

"Oh my sweet Holy mother… AAAAHHHHHHH…"

#####

Western Front…

France and Belgium, after saw the Iberia nations' reaction, they was disappointed again: Spain did want only the job named Halloween, while Portugal, despite had been supporting the Triple Entente, but he wanted to prepare later. Now Scotland said to England.

"Take something to eat, bros."

"What eat? Your?"

"You think… what are you doing?" – Scotland turned so fast – "Besides… we need more ghosts." But England did turn back:

"More ghosts?"

"Yeah. You're a wizard and…"

"Silent, please!"

"Why?"

"Shut up, stupid! It's war!"

"**We're fighting in this war!**"

"**What war?**"

"**Don't know?**"

Then, suddenly, they stopped. Then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"What the heck?" – France asked.

"**We are lying Germany! HAHAHAHAHA…**"

* * *

Bullshit…


	22. Chapter 22

Halloween…

Eastern Front…

"BOO!" – Russia made the Trio Baltics: some was… breaking to the pant…

"Uhh…" – it was Latvia. Russia gave a smile: "Don't be scared. I'm just making fun. Besides, you know scary is not accepted in the war."

Estonia, Finland and Lithuania understood their feelings when they were controlled by Russian Empire. Russia then went to Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine, despite had relations with Hungary, but she spent most time with Russia and Belarus than Hungary or even Austria. So Hungary wanted to fight against Russia once again.

"More fight, Russia! Fight like a warrior, Rus!"

Belarus might not do anything, but with Russia, it was a heartbreak. Russia became angry:

"Want it? Send three!"

#####

Western Front…

England and France looked to the warfare…

"What can we do?" – France questioned.

"Nicholas II of Russia, George V of mine, Raymond Poincaré of your, Albert I of Belgium, Peter I of Serbia, Emperor Taisho, Nicholas I of Montenegro. What's worried?" – England listed a confusing way.

"Can you stop? Germany is sending ghosts, you idiots!" – Belgium punched to England and France's heads – "Focus on job!" But…

"Hey… Belgium, where is your…" – England was… amazed and… scared.

"Have you watched Tom and Jerry in Austria-Hungary?" – asked England.

"Not like that! Where's your underpant, Belgie?" – France said. Belgium realised her dress… was lost…

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"WHERE IS THE DORAEMONS ENTENTE?" – England and France felt worried. On this time, Germany and Austria were watching the frontier.

"It is funny." – Germany suspected.

"I really… don't understand why Belgium, England and France were being crazy." – Austria did not know.

"But I won't think so easy. Let's go!" – Germany said as he leave away. Austria also ran too.

* * *

Fairytale…

Western Front…

After a while in the West, Engladn had finally found the dress.

"Here they are. In the table."

"WHAT?" – Belgium actually… bathed but forgot her dress. She wore it and…

"How about this?"

"FUCKER BITCH!" – England yelled – "GET DOWN!" Belgium threw a Halloween's fairytale bomb to the opposition. Germany and Austria were surprised.

"What is that?" – asked Germany.

"I think it is…" – Austria couldn't stop. It finally… exploded…

"**BOOM!**"

Germany's two brigades had been… deleted, why he and Austria were wearing…

"DRESSES? FAIRY DRESSES?"

"**HAHAHAHAHA…**" – the Triple Entente laughed…

#####

* * *

…


	23. Chapter 23

Halloween…

Eastern Front…

Russia felt the time wasn't much for him to do more aircrafts, so he decided that the Poland, Trio Baltics, Belarus and Ukraine do more aircrafts, while he would focus on the Army and Navy.

"Hey… guys! PARTS OF MOTHER RUSSIA!"

"YES WE ARE!" – they (Belarus, Ukraine, Poland, trio Baltics) shouted.

"Do more aircrafts for me!"

Russia left, while the others didn't know how to do. Russia then said to the Caucasus' nations.

"Chechnya, Circassia, Azerbaijan, Karachay, Kabarda, Ingushetia, Dagestan, Ossetia go to the Eastern Front! Georgia, Armenia, Adjara, Abkhazia, prepare to fight against Turkey!"

But Ottoman Empire had known something. Even so, he only remembered a part of Russia's plan.

"Well… Russia really needs to attack? I'll teach him first!"

#####

Asia…

Australia, New Zealand, Japan, Siberia, with advantages with more guys, had easily defeated Germany and his allies in Asia. So Germany decided to play "dark attack". It made Aussie and New Zealand facing more damages.

"HEY! KAISER NEVER TEACHES HIM?" – Australia shouted.

"I don't think…" – Japan said – "But I think Siberia would stop Germany."

But Siberia seemed like he was in a hard way: first, he don't have much new about the U-boat Campaign; second, India, South Africa were mostly focusing on Europe then the Campaign, while Vietnam, Malaya couldn't know how to stop the U-boat Campaign.

"Any help? I lost many cards now!"

"Idiot! JUST DO IT YOURSELF!" – North Korea yelled as the South tried to stop him: "Quiet you! WE ARE AT WAR!"

#####

Meanwhile…

Africa…

Congo, Zaire, South Africa, Nigeria, Senegal, Madagascar and more felt… bored, due to the African frontier not attractive, while Namibia, Cameron and the others also… thought like that.

"Huuhhh…"

"It's boring!" – Namibia yelled.

"We're! Africa isn't not much interesting!" – Algeria spoke.

"WWWHHHHHYYYYYYY? WWWHHHHHYYYYYY AAAFFFFFRRRRRRIIIIIIIICCCCCCCAAAAAAAA?" – Somalia screamed like crying.

"QUIET YOU!" – England did order – "WHO STAND WITH THE ENTENTE GO NOW!"

"**Oh come on!**" – Egypt felt disappointed.

#####

Western Front…

In the frontier…

"Belgium! How many cards you got?" – France asked.

"I have still many!"

But then…

"**BOOM!**"

Belgium's position had been exploded. Prussia laughed:

"STINKY DEATHS!"

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" – France screamed once again. But that smell did seem like… not danger much.

"Hey… Prussia?" – laughed Scotland.

"WHAT? NOOO!" – Prussia ran to the warfare where the stinky bomb was exploded. But England was keeping… the black magic.

"Hey, Prus?"

"NO WAY!"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, eat!"

He threw the stinky bomb to him…

"OH C'MON! THIS IS NOT HALLOWEEN!"

"You used an anti-Halloween trick!"

"SHUT UP!"

#####

Eastern Front…

In the East, Russia only smiled.

"So… the moment has come!"

He did yell:

"ATTACK!"

He commanded The Doraemons Entente and his forces moved further to Galicia and East Prussia. But he must keep Poland, so he left a half to defend Russian Poland…

* * *

…


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile…

Austria and Hungary could not calm down any more.

"Oh great! Want to fight huh?"

Austria now called Croatia defend Galicia by everything this family got. He also called Poland and Ukraine too. Russia was madness…

"Fuck the bitch…?"

"OOH YA! I'll eat Russian Empire!" – Croatia said. Croatia, unlike Czech and Slovakia, did not denie his mission against Russian Empire. Croatia also picked a card before fight, the card was named… Josip Broz Tito, the later leader of Yugoslavia: "I'll keep this!"

#####

Western Front…

In the West…

"Dahhh… it's boring!" – Ireland talked – "Why are we going to fight?"

"I don't know…" – India felt bored too – "I've no excited of the conflict."

"Neither do I." – Tanzania told – "England and Germany… they're only focus in Europe. They didn't listen the others."

But then, France yelled: "What on Earth are you doing? TALKING? Tanzania is our enemy!" Then he took their ears. England shook his head as disappointment…

"Oh my damn…"

In this Halloween, England-France-Russia still held the line against Germany-Prussia-Austria-Hungary. But seemed like the Entente had a trouble about… German Navy.

"Why Germany might collect so much cards?" – France was surprised.

"Many, not much! Learn English again, you baka!" – England didn't feel fun.

"Ohh… I see. You think you're stronger?" – France challenged.

"NAVY, NOT HISTORY!" – shouted England – "The French-British Navy must unite against Germany too. Besides, I also have a plan."

Then, he put a map of Ottoman Empire. England said:

"Gallipoli! Gallipoli peninsula! I'll call… Gallipoli Campaign."

"You said, right?"

"And now, due to Turkey had fought along with the Central Powers, so we can use this!"

#####

Balkan Front…

In Balkan, Serbia, Montenegro, even weaker than Austria, but they had defended very well. Serbia only smiled:

"Nationalism!"

Austria announced the help from Germany. But Germany and Prussia were questioning about the real power of the Triple Entente, so Austria disappointed.

"Oh great!"

Meanwhile…

"I think in the Triple Entente, France and Britain are not easy. But… France seems too arrogant, while England only sends few troop cards. We should attack Paris, and make France surrender. Then, we can attack Russia! Russia is just only the biggest army, but they haven't had a real commander." – Prussia said.

"Are you nash? Ivan's changed: he had reformed the military, destroyed our schiefflen plan; while Francis and Arthur are not afraid us." – Germany felt worried – "You think its easy? No you don't!"

"I KNOW I KNOW! But we must try again!" – Prussia spoke.

"Morse?" – Bavaria asked. Germany nodded: "Okay Bavaria. Watch out the battlefield." Then he returned quarrelling with Prussia. Austria was… unhappy again…

"OH C'MON!"

#####

England brought the plan to India, Australia and New Zealand: Gallipoli Campaign.

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

"What?" – India asked.

"Do you want to fight?" – England questioned – "If you fight, you'll be rewarded!" Realizing that was a chance, Australia and New Zealand said:

"I'll fight for the campaign!"

But with some reason, Saudi Arabia and Iraq, close friends of Ottoman, had heard enough.

"Oh no… SADIK!"

#####

Japan after fought littlely, did want a great battle. So he said:

"Hey… Korean brothers! Manchuria!"

They arrived…

"Do you see Tsingtao?"

"Tsingtao?" – Manchuria was excited – "I know the way! Russian Empire is needing me to lead his troops too! Follow me!"

"Oh nice… Japanese Empire is going to fight!" – North and South Korea weren't excited – "He also steals… everything of us…"

In some kind of reason… England also understood it. He said:

"Hong Kong! Malaya! It's time!"

* * *

_BOO!_


End file.
